This application claims the priority of German application 298 04 836.1, filed Mar. 18, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a connector for a shielded cable whose braided shield is connected by a ring provided at least on the circumference with conducting material, with a shielding part of a housing provided with plug-in connections, said housing receiving the wire ends and forming the contact with the plug-in connections.
A connector of this type is known from German Patent Document No. DE 8718095 U1, in which the braided shield of the cable is folded backward by approximately 180 degrees over a ring and is then compressed together with the contact tabs of metal shields with the aid of a crimping ring. The wires of the cable are connected in known fashion with contacts and the metal shields are extended up to the terminal contacts. The connection of a shielded cable in this fashion requires a relatively large amount of effort, especially because of the required connection with the metal shields by a crimping ring.
The present invention has a goal of designing a connection of the species recited at the outset such that a simpler connection with the braided shield of the cable is possible.
To achieve this goal, provision is made in a connector of the species recited at the outset such that the ring is a slotted clamping ring pressed flexibly against a contact surface on the shielding part that matches its contour and abuts a recess in a housing part. With this design, the connection of the braided shield with the metal shields is achieved in simple fashion by the assembly of a two-part housing by which the flexible clamping ring produces the necessary contact with the metal shield. The separate squeezing of a crimping ring is superfluous. The connection to the braided shield of the cable is made simultaneously with the assembly of the housing.
In an improvement on the invention, the wires of the cable can be received in guides of a wire carrier that consists of insulating material, said carrier being located separately from the housing or movably thereon, with openings being provided in the wire carrier that lead to the guides for the wires, and contact tips are provided that extend transversely to the connection direction in the housing, said tips contacting the wires through the openings when the wire carrier is inserted into the housing and connecting with plug-in contacts in the chambers of the housing that are open to the outside. With this design, the wires can be introduced in a relatively simple fashion into the wire carrier which is initially still loose and is then inserted into the housing.
In an improvement of the invention, the shielding part can have outwardly flexible tongues in the area of the plug extensions for connecting a bushing and the entire plug housing can be surrounded by a protective cap of non-conducting material into which metal shields can be inserted.